Something Real
by FantasyFreak475
Summary: In a world that is virtual and fake, Asuna struggles to find something real. First set in SAO ark and then goes on to later in the Anime.


I looked down at the sandwich I was eating.

It wasn't real.

I had somehow made it taste real, no not me, the nerve gear. It sent signals to my brain to make me thing it tastes good. All I did was to direct what kind of signals it sent, with different spices and stuff.

It still wasn't real. I was not a physical sandwich that I had made and was eating.

I looked at my couch. It wasn't real. I wasn't actually sitting; I was probably laying down in a hospital bed attached to life support.

My clothes; they weren't real either. Nope, not a single object in that house was real, physical, or actually in reality.

I wasn't real either. At least, my body wasn't. That scared me. The only thing I could count on, the only thing that I could truly control, wasn't actually real.

Wow, how far have humans come, making bodies that aren't physically real.

Yui made me think about this. Her whole life was programed. She didn't even know if her own emotions are real. All she knew was that she wanted to be near people who were happy; she wanted to be near us. But she didn't even know if that was her own wants or if it was just more computer code.

I touched my necklace with a crystalized tear on it.

I realized the power of computers. They had made a little girl, with her own emotions, wants, desires. Or she could have just been a program that was supposed to "feel" all that.

This also made me scared.

If computers could make real intelligence, what's stopping them from completely rewriting a player's emotions? Especially computers connected to the brain, such as nerve gear. It could be possible to make it so that no one would know whether they are their real emotions, or just programing.

I froze. What if they already had? We would never know. We would just go on thinking these are our real emotions. Never knowing that we had basically become NPCs attached to human bodies.

Kirito. Me. What if our love wasn't real? What if it was all programing by Kayaba, trying the side role of Cupid, while playing God in this little world of his.

I shook the thought away. That's not possible. What Kirito and I have is real. We love each other. We'll protect each other, and we'll get out of here. Out of this fake world where nothing is real and into reality, where we know everything we feel is our own.

I realized I had been sitting there, staring at the floor. My sandwich was still half chewed in my mouth, and the rest of it was on the floor. It shattered into pieces. Apparently it had slipped out of my hands while I was thinking.

Kirito was looking at me concernedly.

"Whoops!" I giggled nervously, "I guess I got distracted."

"Its ok," he said, still looking concerned, "You can always make more."

"Anyways!" I said, jumping up from the table. "Want do you want to do today? We only have five more days to play before we have to back to the battlefield."

Kirito sighed. I smiled and giggled deviously.

The whole day I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. I talked a lot because every time there was quiet, they crept back into my head. So as a result, Kirito probably thought I was unusually chatty today.

I went to bed; hoping sleep (not real sleep of course) would bring me peace of mind.

* * *

Time Skip To Alfheim Ark.

I was so bored.

Bored, disgusted, and scared. Scared of what was going on. Scared of him. Scared of the future. Scared of this place.

Scared of what was happening to me.

I felt so empty. I wad never able to feel happiness. Somehow, every time I felt hope, something came and replaced it with overwhelming fear and anger and misery.

So I decided to feel nothing instead. That way I didn't feel the sadness, misery, anger.

But I still felt scared sometimes. I think, deep down, that I wanted to feel empty not because I wanted to escape to hopelessness, anger or sorrow, but because I was scared they weren't my own feelings.

I would've been okay with being sad if _I _was sad. But it was not me. He wanted me to feel these things. He made me feel these things. And it took all my concentration to keep away some nastier emotions he sent me.

Look at me. Wallowing in my own self pity. Well, that's the only thing I really could do.

I looked out my cage and down below over the world. That fake, virtual, not real world.

I could only hope he'd come for me. He would. I knew it.

I sighed as I felt the rush of misery coming over me.

* * *

Time Skip

I woke up to his face, hovering over my own. He eyes were full of kindness, worry, and most of all,

Love.

Going on instinct, I lifted my head up as high as I could (I was still not very strong) and our lips connected.

I felt a rush of emotion. _My_ emotions! My own real, true feelings! My heart wad full of happiness, gratitude, and, I know now, love.

We broke apart. He lifted the nerve gear from my head, and helped me sit up. We just sat there, looking at each other until he said, "I missed you, Asuna."

I felt tears well in my eyes, and he held me in a tight embrace. I buried my head into his shoulder and murmured, "Kirito"

At that moment I knew. I was real. He was real.

Our love is truly and definitely, real.

**My first angsty one-shot. I tried it out and I kind of liked writing it, so tell me if I'm any good at it. I'll still do light fluffy stories, but I might throw one of these in once in a while. Sorry if the endings horrible. I felt like there was something missing but I couldn't figure out what it was. Anyways, please Review and Thanks for reading!**


End file.
